For the Love of a Girl
by timeiscontagious
Summary: The tale of a boy and a girl whose love spanned years.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Diaries. I do own this story, though.

* * *

><p>Stefan sat by her bedside and watched her sleep.<p>

He had been doing this for a long time now, but recently he'd been doing it more and more. The rest of the household was asleep, breathing steady and deep, absorbing the few precious hours of blackness.

He watched her chest rise and fall, but her breaths were shallow. Her sleep was disturbed. She moaned, and he snapped to attention, already calculating the last time she received her pain medication. He was down the hall within a nanosecond, shaking awake the nurse in the den. She awoke with a start but quickly rebounded, jumping up and rushing to his bedroom where she assessed Elena, picked up a syringe and vial of Demerol, and injected the medication into Elena's chest port. Immediately, the moaning stopped as the pain subsided.

Both he and the nurse watched Elena for a moment before the nurse offered to stay while he slept. He politely declined her offer, preferring to stay with Elena. These were the only hours he had her all to himself. During the day, her family and friends were present, clamoring to spend as much time with her as possible.

There was so little time left.

He sat back down, grabbed a hold of her hand and whispered his presence to her. His eyes scanned her body, noticing how gaunt she was. Her flesh stuck to her bones, accenting them. Her eyes were deeply set into her face, and dark purple bruises spotted her arms and chest. It was as if she was slowly disintegrating.

He rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb, caressing the paper thin skin. He wanted to hold onto her as long as he possibly could. He knew it wouldn't be long now.

Elena was seventy-five years old.

And she was dying.


	2. Chapter 2

Their story started years before and has continued up to now.

It's 8:30 in the morning, and he can hear the bustle of her family. He lies on the inflatable mattress in the den, trying to get a few hours of sleep but failing. His ears are attuned to everyone in the house. The sounds of breakfast being made and showers being taken fill his head with noise until he blocks them out to listen to her breathing. It's still shallow, but that's to be expected, a side effect of opioid medication.

He tries to relax but to no avail. He should probably just get up and go downstairs, but the thought of being surrounded by her family seems like too much. He doesn't know quite what to say to them, and they are at a loss of words themselves. This whole living situation has been a strain on both parties.

There's a knock at the door, and before he has a chance to reply, Caroline walks in, carrying a mug and wearing a nervous smile. He sits up as she hands him the mug, the warm blood sloshing ever so slightly. She tells him that breakfast has been made if he's hungry but stops short of inviting him downstairs. He takes a sip as she informs him that the nurse is bathing Elena, exercising her limbs, and attempting to relieve any bedsores. He nods his head and thanks her but waits for more. He knows she's mulling something over, hesitating, wondering if she should say anything at all. It is then that she speaks.

She doesn't know if she should stay here.

He looks into his mug. Where would she go?

She shrugs. A hotel, maybe.

He sighs. Elena would want her here.

She knows but Elena's family –

He nods. He knows. But he wants her to stay. It's important in spite of everything.

Okay. She looks at her clasped hands and tells him that the shower's free.

He thanks her, and she flashes him a tentative smile before she turns and leaves. He puts down his mug and stands up.

It's time to face the day.


	3. Chapter 3

His mind was in shambles.

Too many things were happening at once that he didn't know how to proceed anymore. His only thoughts were of her. They always centered on her.

Even during the time they were apart.

After showering and dressing, he makes his way downstairs. Before he even hits the landing, he can hear an intense conversation occurring.

About him.

Elena's son and daughter-in-law speak in whispers as if that would somehow prevent his hearing them. Michael tries to assuage his wife's fear of what she calls "your mother's troubling friends". She wants to send their children to stay with her parents until they can leave this place, but Michael insists they stay. They need to pay their respects to their grandmother despite the disturbing situation. Besides, Uncle Jeremy attests to their safety.

She's not convinced.

Before he enters the kitchen, he makes as much noise as possible, alerting them to his presence. They abruptly end their conversation, switching to inane chit-chat. He walks in and feels the tension immediately although Michael tries to mask it with a hearty "good morning". His wife just flashes a stiff smile in his general direction. Before Stefan has a chance to respond, Michael continues to talk, pointing to the refrigerator and telling him to help himself to any leftovers from breakfast. It's as if he's trying to make Stefan feel welcome in his own house. Stefan knew this would be difficult, but now it was just getting ridiculous.

He remains polite. He knows they won't be here much longer. He asks where everyone else is, and Michael tells him that his sister Miranda and her husband took the kids into town to explore. It was such a quaint little town they couldn't resist. Just as he finishes his sentence, Rachel blurts out that his friend is with Elena, giving him a look that signifies his presence is unwanted. He simply nods his head before walking out, biting his tongue and reminding himself that his existence is difficult to comprehend.

He makes his way to his bedroom, acknowledging the fact that he did his daily duty of talking to her family. His one obligation is done for the day. When he gets near enough to his room, he quickly reflects on how it has changed since he saw it last. Medical equipment fills it now instead of laughter and love, and a dying Elena lies in his bed instead of the vibrant one he remembers.

Caroline is already seated cross-legged on the bed, talking quietly as though a word above a whisper would burst Elena's eardrums. The nurse is busy checking her vitals and administering medication. He says good morning, and Caroline turns her head, giving a more relaxed smile than this morning's. He walks over to the bed, and Caroline scoots over, making room for him as he sits and leans over to give Elena a kiss. Seeing her this way disturbs him, but he refuses to show it. It's not that he doesn't love her still. It's just that seeing her like this destroys him.

To be honest, he never thought it would come to this.

Elena puts on a brave face, refusing to acknowledge her pain. She complains very little and says she is completely comfortable. He and Caroline smile and nod; both are aware that this is a lie. Once the nurse leaves, they go about their daily routine. Caroline shuts the door as Stefan draws the shades and opens the windows, letting the fresh air breeze through. They both move back to the bed, and while Stefan leans Elena against his chest, Caroline brushes her hair. As she gently moves the brush, she hums quietly, putting all three of them at ease. They share stories about the past, moments that none of them can ever truly forget. Each has their own perspective, but none can deny the love of the memories.

This is their way of saying farewell.

When Caroline finishes, they ease Elena back onto her pillows. She whispers a thank you, but neither hears her. Both have turned their heads, their attention being drawn downstairs. The front door has opened.

Damon's come home.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of my lovely readers and reviewers! I enjoy reading your feedback and I hope to continue hearing from you. So without further ado...

* * *

><p>Stefan and Caroline are down the stairs before Elena even realizes they're gone.<p>

They make it just in time to greet Damon as he closes the door. None of them say a word at first, mainly because they don't know what to say. The three of them haven't been in the same room together in years. Caroline is the first to break the silence, uttering an unenthusiastic greeting. Damon nods in her direction while he and Stefan merely stare at each other. All three turn towards the hallway as Michael and Rachel walk in, curious about their new visitor. It doesn't take long before the reality of the situation kicks in, and they realize that they are now in the presence of yet another "disturbing friend". Rachel looks terrified and takes a couple of steps backwards. Michael clears his throat before turning to Stefan and asking to be introduced to their guest.

Damon scoffs at the title of guest, but before he has a chance to remark, Stefan jumps in, introducing him in a somewhat tentative manner. Michael extends his hand, but Damon stands as still as sheet rock and just as grim. Rachel hurriedly excuses both her and her husband, scurrying back to the kitchen as Michael follows. The three of them listen as Michael tries to calm his increasingly hysterical wife. Her life has just been thrown into a tailspin yet again.

Damon rolls his eyes and asks to see Elena. Caroline informs him that she's in Stefan's room after which Damon walks past and makes his way to the stairs. Caroline and Stefan make eye contact. It's been an icy reunion, but it's over and done with.

Now all they have to do is get through the next few days.


	5. Chapter 5

He and Caroline give Damon time with Elena.

They both know that he's earned some time alone with her. He too deserves to say good-bye.

Stefan retreats to the study while Caroline goes for a walk. She's been cooped up in the house for days. She needs some fresh air, some time away from all of this. He wishes it were that easy for him. He would like to leave for a little while, but he's afraid that the moment he steps foot out of the house he'll lose her. What if something happens? What if Elena needs him and he's not there?

He just can't risk it.

He sits on the sofa, leans against the cushions, and closes his eyes. He tries hard to silence his racing thoughts, but it's no use. They refuse to be quieted. He should write these things down, get them out of his head, but he hasn't written in days. He hasn't had time, and right now, he doesn't see the point. He writes in his journal to remember things, but this is something he will never forget.

Ever.

He wants to go back to happier times when Elena was young and they were in love. He stands up and heads to a mahogany chest and undoes the latch. He stares at the journals on top before reaching past them to the bottom of the chest. It is there that he finds the journal he wants. He moves back to the chair and slowly opens the journal. He reads through the passages of their courtship, their love, their struggle to survive every damn thing that came their way. For a long time, they were constantly being hit by one disaster after another. They would barely get their head above water before they were being shoved back down into the dark depths.

But believe it or not, these were their happy times. These were the days when all they wanted was each other. He savors these memories, holds them close, but then the dark passages come.

The ones that continuingly break his heart.

He doesn't want to read them, but they are a magnet drawing his eyes to the words. He rereads his entries, noticing the change of emotions from fear to confusion, anger and regret, and finally to a reluctant acceptance. He reads about her waning love, her restlessness, her yearning to be free. He clung to her as long as he could, using every weapon in his arsenal, trying desperately to save what could never be saved.

He had finally come to the realization that he would have to set her free.

But it destroyed his heart.

It took months before he allowed himself to feel anything. He had shut that part off, flipping the switch so he could avoid the depression. It laid dormant until he convinced himself he could handle it and handle it he did.

But not well.

And just because he gave her freedom doesn't mean he let her go. He watched her at college, keeping tabs on her comings and goings, her friends and activities.

Her boyfriends.

He knew he couldn't follow her forever so he didn't. He would leave for months on end, travel the globe, and meet up with friends. He and Caroline visited India together; they spent time in Big Sur, living in a cabin for a month and a half. But he always went back to Charleston.

Back to her.

It is then that his reveries are interrupted. The clatter at the entrance of the house startles him. The commotion of Elena's daughter, son-in-law, and grandchildren unnerves him. He shuts his journal just as footsteps approach the study. He turns and watches as Jeremy walks in and takes a seat across from him.

He assumes it's time for their talk.


	6. Chapter 6

This conversation is not going to be easy.

Jeremy sits back and waits for Stefan to start, acutely aware of his hesitation. He assumes it has something to do with Elena, but he's wrong. Stefan is merely noticing the change in Jeremy; looking past the gray hair and wrinkled skin to the boy he used to know. Jeremy is no longer the troubled youth but rather a man.

And a determined one at that.

When everyone packed up and said so long to Mystic Falls, Jeremy was the one who stood behind, relentlessly watching for anyone suspicious. He had secretly become the town's guardian, saving it from vampires and the like. Although there had only been a small number of incidents in the past sixty odd years, that didn't stop Jeremy from constant vigilance, spiking the town's water with vervain every other day, ensuring that the people would always be protected. Stefan respected him for this but also felt a small amount of pity and guilt. He always felt that maybe he should have stayed but that wouldn't have been possible. He didn't want Jeremy to give up his life to this cause, but Jeremy was insistent. He needed a sense of purpose after Bonnie died. Needed to feel wanted and important.

Even if no one knew about it.

Stefan leans forward, clasps his hands, and begins. He wants to talk to Jeremy about what happens after Elena dies.

Jeremy looks away. What does Stefan mean about what happens? Elena gets buried next to their parents, and everyone goes home.

Stefan shakes his head. No, he means after all of that but before everyone goes home.

What is he talking about?

He wants his permission to make everyone forget about him, Damon, and Caroline.

What?

Elena's family has been through enough hardship without the addition of vampires. It's not safe to know about their existence. They can't go around talking about them; causing chaos or worse, making themselves look crazy.

How does Stefan propose that they do this?

He wants Jeremy to stop putting vervain in the water.

Jeremy is shocked. Absolutely not.

Stefan is adamant. Listen. It is not safe. He won't risk their exposure.

But Stefan promised Elena.

No, remember what he promised. He said they could tell her family about them. He never said anything about letting them remember. Jeremy has to trust him. This is the best thing for everyone.

Jeremy rubs his hands over his face. Fine. When does he plan on doing this?

Stefan wants him to stop spiking the water now. The minute Elena dies he and Caroline will compel them to forget about their existence. All they will know is that they brought Elena here because she wanted to die in her hometown so they rented the house from him and Caroline.

Jeremy nods his head.

Stefan stands, preparing to check on Elena. Just as he reaches the door, Jeremy says his name. Stefan turns and looks at the back of Jeremy's head. Doing this isn't going to make him forget too.

Stefan doesn't say a word. He just turns around and heads upstairs.

Tell him something he doesn't know.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon looks down at the shriveled body of a woman he used to know.

In a million years, he never would have recognized her unless someone explicitly told him it was her. He still can't believe it. It's amazing what fifty odd years will do to a person.

Ravage them completely apparently.

The only thing he does recognize is her eyes. They're what he remembers the most about her. They always looked right through him, pierced him with emotional intensity. He's glad they're shut now, glad that she fell back asleep. He can finally put down his poker face, allow the shock of her appearance to register on his face.

She was so pale and thin. It frightened him.

He stands at the foot of Stefan's bed and simply stares. As if his look alone could cure her, could make this all go away. He could cure her, you know. With a few drops of his blood, he could make her healthier than anyone else in the world.

But he can't.

And he won't.

For the first time in his life, Damon is left without a plan. He has no idea what to do, no idea what's expected of him. All he does know is that he got a call from his brother at 3:15 Buenos Aires time while eating mahi mahi with a rather appetizing young college student. They hadn't actually spoken since that fateful day fifty years ago, but every once in awhile Damon would send Stefan a postcard from wherever he was at the time. He suspects that Stefan has kept every single one, him being such a nostalgic and all. They never said much of anything really. They were simply a way to let his brother know that somewhere out there he was still alive, living life as if Elena never happened.

But of course she did. And try as they might, neither brother would ever fully recover from the havoc she had wreaked on their lives. She was so much like Katherine in the end it was eerie…

He snaps out of his reveries when he hears his brother's footsteps approach the door.

He takes a breath and waits for the turn of the knob.


End file.
